A quien tú decidiste amar
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Song-fic creado por una amiga y por mi, basado en la cancion del mismo nombre de Sandoval, es Narrado por Hinata


A quien tú decidiste amar

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
>Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó<br>Es difícil pero no imposible  
>Asimilar que en verdad te perdí<br>Y ahora te veo partir_

Hoy ya no me quedan dudas de que tu amor no me pertenece, cuando de tus labios salió la frase: "me caso con Sakura", mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y no supe que decir. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas. Se que es difícil, pero debo aceptar que nunca me perteneciste y nunca me pertenecerás. Y mañana, el día de tu boda te veré partir para siempre de mi vida, porque se que ya no hay esperanzas para mi amor.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé… <em>

Se que aunque pase el tiempo y yo vea que tu eres feliz con ella, la chica a la que siempre amaste desde pequeño, quiero que recuerdes que nada ni nadie hará que yo me olvide de ti, por que fuiste mi primer y único amor, mi ejemplo a seguir, y la luz de tu sonrisa me ayudó a no rendirme y a seguir esforzándome para superarme; nada podrá hacer que yo olvide como jugaba el viento con tus rubios cabellos, la intensidad con que brillaban tus bellos ojos azules como zafiros y esas tres extrañas marcas que tenías en cada mejilla. Y aunque no esté más aquí, siempre seré tu amiga y desde lejos te estaré apoyando, desde donde quiera que me encuentre y tu recuerdo siempre lo llevare en mi mente.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<em>

Por que tu decidiste amar a ella a pesar de saber de mis sentimientos hacía ti, y no hiciste nada para corresponderme; y no estoy segura si hay más personas como tu en este mundo, porque siempre me pareciste una ilusión y un sueño, con esa sonrisa única en ti y tus ganas de seguir. Y aunque ahora este llorando, prometo que después de tu boda no volveré a llorar por tu amor perdido, porque se que son felices y que así será en un futuro y solo quiero que cuiden lo que siempre soñé para mí, mi vida a lado tuyo, una familia y un dulce hogar juntos para siempre.

_De corazón… ámense_

Con todo mi ser les deseo que sean felices y que se amen para siempre, porque nada me hará más feliz que el hecho de que tu lo seas.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
>Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.<br>La persona que tiene el  
>Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,<br>Pude haber sido yo_

Se que esto es demasiado triste y deprimente para mí, porque al menos intente demostrarte cuanto te amaba, pero tu forma de ser tan despistada jamás te permitió darte cuenta, o no quisiste darte cuenta al estar cegado por tu amor a ella. A ella con sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos color jade, que pudo llegar a tu corazón, le deseo lo mejor a Sakura y que sea muy feliz a tu lado, como pude haberlo sido yo, si estuviera en su lugar

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé… <em>

Se que aunque pase el tiempo y yo vea que tu eres feliz con ella, la chica a la que siempre amaste desde pequeño, quiero que recuerdes que nada ni nadie hará que yo me olvide de ti, por que fuiste mi primer y único amor, mi ejemplo a seguir, y la luz de tu sonrisa me ayudó a no rendirme y a seguir esforzándome para superarme; nada podrá hacer que yo olvide tu amor por el ramen, las cosas que hacías que a diario me hacían reír, tu capacidad de sorprender a la gente y tu hiperactividad. Y aunque no esté más aquí, siempre seré tu amiga y desde lejos te estaré apoyando, desde donde quiera que me encuentre y tu recuerdo siempre lo llevare en mi mente.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<em>

Por que tu decidiste amar a ella a pesar de saber de mis sentimientos hacía ti, y no hiciste nada para corresponderme; y no estoy segura si hay más personas como tu en este mundo, porque siempre me pareciste una ilusión y un sueño, con esa sonrisa única en ti y tus ganas de seguir. Y aunque ahora este llorando, prometo que después de tu boda no volveré a llorar por tu amor perdido, porque se que son felices y que así será en un futuro y solo quiero que cuiden lo que siempre soñé para mí, mi vida a lado tuyo, una familia y un dulce hogar juntos para siempre.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
>Le cambiaria el final a todo<br>Pero no podría porque  
>La verdad me da gusto que estás<br>Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
>No eras para mí pero te querré siempre<em>

Y si tuviera alguna oportunidad de cambiarle el final a todo, lo intentaría, haría lo posible por ganarme tu corazón, aunque se que al final no podría cambiar las cosas al saber que tu eres feliz, pero al menos me da gusto que en mi mente estarás conmigo por toda la eternidad y aunque entiendo que nunca serás para mi y nunca lo fuiste, siempre te amaré.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<em>

Se que aunque pase el tiempo y yo vea que tu eres feliz con ella, la chica a la que siempre amaste desde pequeño, quiero que recuerdes que nada ni nadie hará que yo me olvide de ti, por que fuiste mi primer y único amor, mi ejemplo a seguir, y la luz de tu sonrisa me ayudó a no rendirme y a seguir esforzándome para superarme; nada podrá hacer que yo olvide como jugaba el viento con tus rubios cabellos, la intensidad con que brillaban tus bellos ojos azules como zafiros y esas tres extrañas marcas que tenías en cada mejilla. Y aunque no esté más aquí, siempre seré tu amiga y desde lejos te estaré apoyando, desde donde quiera que me encuentre y tu recuerdo siempre lo llevare en mi mente.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<em>

Por que tu decidiste amar a ella a pesar de saber de mis sentimientos hacía ti, y no hiciste nada para corresponderme; y no estoy segura si hay más personas como tu en este mundo, porque siempre me pareciste una ilusión y un sueño, con esa sonrisa única en ti y tus ganas de seguir. Y aunque ahora este llorando, prometo que después de tu boda no volveré a llorar por tu amor perdido, porque se que son felices y que así será en un futuro y solo quiero que cuiden lo que siempre soñé para mí, mi vida a lado tuyo, una familia y un dulce hogar juntos para siempre.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
>Le cambiaria el final a todo<br>Pero no podría porque  
>La verdad me da gusto que estás<br>Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
>No eras para mí pero te querré siempre<em>

Y si tuviera alguna oportunidad de cambiarle el final a todo, lo intentaría, haría lo posible por ganarme tu corazón y crear un hogar a tu lado, en donde viviríamos felices por siempre y formaríamos una familia, aunque se que al final no podría cambiar las cosas al saber que tu eres feliz con ella, pero al menos me da gusto que en mi mente estarás conmigo por toda la eternidad y aunque entiendo que nunca serás para mi y nunca lo fuiste, siempre te amaré.

- Hinata! Hinata! – se podía escuchar la voz masculina entre la penumbra – hinata ¿estas bien? – cuestiono un joven de rubia cabellera, orbes azules como el zafiro y extrañas marcas zorrunas al lado de una joven de larga cabellera negri azulada, piel blanca como la nieve y orbes platinos como la luna con una expresión de temor en su rostro – na-naruto-kun – susurro la oji perla en tono apenas audible - ¿te encuentras bien hinata-chan? – pregunto nuevamente el oji azul a la de pelo negro – ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono esta vez ella aun con la expresión de temor en el rostro – estabas murmurando algo, no se que, pero creo que tuviste una pesadilla pero ya estas bien, solo fue un mal sueño – dijo el rubio abrazando tiernamente a la de pelo azulado – fue horrible naruto-kun, soñé que tu estabas enamorado de sakura-chan y que te ibas a casar con ella y yo…. – decía entre lagrimas y sumiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

- ¿yo? ¿con sakura-chan? – exclamo sorprendido y confundido a la ves el de marcas zorrunas – deben ser los nervios de la boda, sabes que solo te amo a ti, hinata-chan, mi corazón solo es tuyo y de nadie mas – dijo al momento de tomarla de la barbilla y robarle un dulce y tierno beso a la de orbes perla – ahora descansa, mañana es nuestro gran día, y mas vale que todo este en orden y ser puntuales o tu padre y neji se pondrán furiosos – dijo el joven oji azul con un tono de miedo en su voz, definitivamente eso era lo que lo asustaba – hai! , arigato naruto-kun – decía limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos la de pelo negro – no es nada, haría lo que fuera por ti – exclamo de forma tierna y dulce el rubio recostándose con la de orbes perla – gracias, por elegirme como la persona "a quien tu decidiste amar" – dijo la de pelo azulado al momento de dar un largo suspiro para quedar dormida sobre el pecho de su amado.


End file.
